Who Am I
by No Name 3rd
Summary: Trowa comes face to face with yet another identity crisis, when he ends up in bed with someone he never thought he would end up in bed with! but that's for later! Parings TrowaX? oooh! Yaoi guys!
1. Who Am I?

No Name: Ok, here we go! This is what I got!

Trowa: Show them what you can do! this is not a test!

No Name: I know that!

Who Am I

"Who are you!?" a soldier shouted. Trowa looked up from trying to hot wire a Leo. "No one!" He shouted back. The soldier made himself seen. "No one huh?" Trowa stood and put his hands up. "But if you must call me something-" he was cut short by a shot being fired at him. He jumped and rolled away, under the Leo. He stood up, then felt the pain in his left leg, he stumbled to his knees. "Shit..." He hissed, then looked around for an escape route. Spotted! He found one! The door to his right. Now, getting there without getting shot! "Come out Gundam pilot!" Shouted the soldier. How did he know? Was it just that obvious! Trowa never was very good at being incognito. He always did get found out, in some form or another. Wufei, now there was A pilot who knew how to get in and get out. Trowa looked around. "Note to self, team up with Wufei." He said.

"Got you!"

Trowa looked up toward the cargo platforms. There he was, pointing a standard issue 9mm, right in his face. "Of corse..." He hissed, frowning. "Come with me...you're hit, and you have no where to run." he snapped. "Oh, but I do." Trowa said with a sly smile. The other man, retracted his gun for a moment, in confusion. Trowa took this as an open window! He rolled out from underneath the Leo, and dashed...scratch that...limped for the door. He had made it out in time. He shut the door and evaluated the hallway. left to right, no one. He slid to along the wall for a bit, feeling the bullet in his leg, with every movement. it was digging in his bone. he felt his body temperature begin to drop. "Damn it." he hissed. He slid to where he was sitting on the floor. He grabbed his thigh with both hands, and began to squeeze. "Ah..shit..." Blood began to seep through his pant leg. He looked up and surveyed the hallway one more time. still no one. why hadn't that soldier followed him? and further more, where the hell was Duo!

He leaned his head back, to rest on the wall. "Oh, this is it..." He mumbled. Not only was his leg, now in bad shape, but his head was starting to hurt, and he knew he was forming a fever. Blood loss was a terrible thing really. "Now, you know better than that." Trowa heard the voice of a familiar comrade. He picked his head up to see Quatre right in front of him. "Wh..What are you doing here?" He could see two of the same boy. "Christ, you're hurt..." Quatre knelt and began to inspect the wound. "Grazed me..." Trowa huffed out. "I'll be fine, need a tourniquet, wrap it maybe..." Quatre looked up from his inspection. "It need's medical attention...you need a doctor, have you lost your mind?" Trowa smiled, adding a light chuckle. "You need one first..." He huffed out. Quatre smiled. "Mmh, well...you need a medic, and possibly something for the pain." Trowa leaned his head back on the wall, his mouth dry as he spoke. "Ugh...that would be excellent." Quatre giggled, and began to help him up.

"I had someone after me..." Trowa stated, leaning a little more on Quatre. "I know, I took care of him, got his gun. I'm guessing the one he shot you with." Trowa nodded. "you want it?" Quatre asked with a little chuckle. "Keep it, you may need it." Quatre gave the other man a confirming nod. "I'll need to put that in the report...not to mention this..." He said, pointing down at Trowa's leg. "I understand." was all he said, feeling woozy. Quatre took note of this, and hoisted him up, over his shoulder. "Wow..." Trowa huffed out. "I'm stronger than I look you know." annoyance in Quatre's voice. Hating that people underestimated him. ALLOT! "I see that..." was the last thing Trowa could say. He had started to slip out of consciousness. "Stay with me." Quatre snapped, jerking him around a bit. Trowa opened his eyes, and let out a sharp yell. "I'm sorry, but you need to keep your focus, if we're to get outta here alive." Trowa let out an audible sound, confirming what his comrade had said.

"This is Quatre, please send someone as soon as you can, man down, losing blood fast. possible infection." Trowa opened his eyes. He was sitting on the ground. He rubbed his hands along the cool grass, then looked at his leg. sure enough, seeping blood, and his pant leg was about saturated with it. He looked up at Quatre. The blond was on a pay phone outside the base he had extended on infiltrating on his own, or at least get back up from Duo. Quatre hung up the phone, and looked down at him. "Ready?" He asked with a smile. Trowa nodded. Quatre began to help his comrade up. "Sally will be sending Wufei to come pick us up. Don't worry." He got the other man to his feet, then hoisted him over his shoulder. once again, showing off his strength. "Quatre..." Trowa began, wanting a response before he continued. Quatre let out the noise through his lips. "Nh?" Trowa took a deep soothing breath, and pat his comrade's back. "Quatre...thank you." Quatre smiled, something Trowa didn't see. "Well, you are welcome. Thank you for saying thank you."

No Name: I'm gunna post Chapter 2 soon, school gets in the way!

Trowa: I GOT SHOT!

No Name: indeed! ^.^


	2. Window

No Name: as predicted.

Trowa: don't tell me...more mutalation?

No Name: It's possible.

Window

It wasn't like him to pass out on the job. It wasn't like him to pass out at all. But somewhere between Quatre picking him up, and Wufei pulling up in someones cargo truck, he had slipped out of it. Quatre had let him, they were free of the base. It was no longer a concern to stay focused. Now, normally, the little issue of passing out would go completely unobserved. Not this time. No, when he opened his eyes, he was laying next to Wufei. The said man was sitting at the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. He stood up with a grunt, and made his way to the restroom. He was nude. Trowa's eyes popped open wide. No way! When he reminded himself to team with Wufei, this wasn't what he meant. Yet, here he was, laying in a bed, watching the naked man walk to the bathroom. There was no way they did what they did. Trowa had no memory of it, or feeling...or anything. Wufei came out of the bathroom, still naked. Trowa couldn't seem to look away, even though he should have. Wufei made his way into his Dressing Room. What was he doing here? Why was he at Wufei's at all? The said pilot stepped out of the Dressing room, and looked over at Trowa. He was eating something. "ah, I see you're alive. Chocolate?" He said, offering a candy. Trowa shook his head. Wufei had cloths on now, well, Gi pants. "Suit yourself..." He finished, eating the last piece. Wufei had a sweet tooth, how interesting. Noted. Wufei crossed the room, and began to dig around his desk. "I took the liberty of filling out your report. You're terrible at them anyway. You'll find that the bullet has been removed, you're welcome, and its on its way to healing. Stay off your feet for a few days at least. you'll stay with me in the meantime." He looked up when he found what he wanted. He tossed a key at Trowa. "Don't lose that." he said. "I'll be gone most of the day, there's stuff in the fridge, if you're not satisfied with that, don't shoot your fat ass mouth off to me because I don't give a shit!" He said. Trowa sat up and nodded. With that, Wufei snatched up his shirt, and left the house.

Why had he not looked away? He was so transfixed on Wufei, and his extra appendage. But...why? was that what he wanted? He never really gave much thought to his sexual orientation. Then again, none of them really had, so Trowa figured. Men, was he into men? or was it just Wufei? He had to figure this one out, before it killed him. and he was sure it would have. His mind was somewhat of a distraction. Always somewhere else. was he even into Wufei at all? was it the fact that he, never in a million years, thought he would EVER see that man naked! was that it? fascination. why?! why was that even a factor! He had never thought about Wufei in this way before. in what way was he even thinking about the other! yeah, get that clear before your brain goes off in other directions! Baka. Trowa sat up some in bed, feeling his body want to give in because of the pain in his leg. who's idea was it to bring him here. He didn't know his way around Wufei's like he did Quatre's. The bathroom...where the hell was the bathroom? he cringed at the thought of moving at all. something needed to happen withing the next 30 seconds though, that was for damn sure!

He pulled the covers back, he was in his boxers, and an old shirt, one of Wufei's. Trowa's lip got tight, and his eyes got large. a light sweat drop made its way down his brow. Wufei had undressed him...Oh gods! Trowa covered his face with his hands. his face getting hotter by the minute! real mature Barton. get a grip, pull it together. It's not the first time a man has ever undressed you. Yeah, but they were Medical professionals, this was Wufei. He pulled his hands away, and looked at his leg. It was wrapped nice and neat. He smiled. Wufei did that too. Pulled the bullet out and everything. "Note to self, thank Wufei." He said out loud. Ok, now or never Trowa. Get out of bed. He took a deep breath. "Come on..." He slowly moved his left leg. Not so bad. Ok...here we go. He threw his right leg off the bed, then slowly brought his left one to join it. He sat there for a moment, feeling his bladder about to burst. He sat up straight, and slowly stood. Just no pressure on the left leg, and use the wall as a guide, here we go. He took a slow step, lipped and grabbed the wall. He let out a bated breath and did it again. He saw the bathroom, it was so close. He reached out, almost got it! He placed a hand on the door knob, and gave it a twist. His eyes got wide. LOCKED! "Wha tha...NO!" He twisted the knob hard, and pulled, then rattled it. "No, no, NO!" He shouted, punching the door. His eyes widened again, he had to GO! "Fuck my life!" He shouted. He looked around, then spotted the desk chair...He thought for a moment, then, reached out and made his way to it. He had to go, and this was the only way. Desk chair in hand, he stood, most of his body mass on his right leg, in front of the locked bathroom door. He eyed the chair, then the door. He took a deep breath. "Fuck it." He said, and smashed the door.

Trowa had found his way to the kitchen, and had made himself something to eat, after all, he was starving. He was sitting at the table when Wufei returned. Trowa looked up at him. "I thought you said you would be out." Wufei nodded. "I see you're up, I will be out of your hair in a moment, I just need to grab a few things..." He left the room in a hurry, before Trowa could warn him of the mess in the bed room. He cringed when he heard the shout, "OH WHAT FRESH HELL IS THIS!" Trowa took this as a window to exit the house unnoticed. He stood slowly and hobbled his way to the front door. Wufei burst into the room, in a blaze. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DOOR!" Trowa turned to face him, calm as could be. "It was locked." He said simply. "WHAT!" Wufei snapped. "It was locked..." Trowa repeated, slowly. Making Wufei's eyebrow twitch. "I heard...you...I just...don't belive what...I'm hearing..." He spoke through grit teeth. "Wufei, I'm sorry, I had to go, and the door was locked. Let me make it up to you." He said, hobbling over to the table, grabbing a chair to steady himself. "I know the door what locked...you already lost the key!" Wufei snapped. "What key?" Trowa asked, searching his mind. about the time he found what he was looking for, Wufei had returned to the room. "THIS KEY!" He screeched, shoving a little key in the other mans face. Trowa's eyes widened. "That...key..." He said in a tiny voice. Wufei was breathing so hard, he looked like a bull! "YES...that key! I keep the bathroom locked, because I have a gun in there!" He snapped, tossing the key in the air, then catching it. "How was I to know that was the key for the bathroom!" Trowa shouted. "Can you read...Barton?" Trowa had no idea what that had to do with anything, but, he nodded anyway. "LOOK!" Wufei snapped, shoving the key in his line of view, on it, in small letters, read... 'bathroom.'

No Name: Chapter two!

Trowa: There's something I would do...smashing doors is my specialty!

No Name: I know!


	3. Relations

No Name: YES! Chapter 3!

Trowa: It's on now!

No Name: Yup!

Relations

Wufei had made Trowa clean the mess, despite his handicap. He had said: 'if you can break it down, you can clean it up.' Trowa had finished his task, taking longer than he though. By the time he tossed the last chunk of wood outside, Wufei was pulling up in the drive. Trowa waved, then began to hobble to the door. Wufei got out of the truck, and rushed to the other boy. "Let me help you. It's dark out, and that first step is wobbly." Not knowing what else to do, Trowa accepted the help he was offered. He threw his arm over Wufei's shoulder, and the other boy grabbed on to his back. He lifted his left foot, and hopped a bit, and Wufei helped him up the steps. They had managed to somehow, get into the house without incident. "I cleaned it all up...the mess, I made." Trowa said, letting go of his comrade. "That's good." Was all The boy said, letting Trowa go, and helping him sit at the table. "I'll be right back. I have some take out in the truck. I hope you like Chinese " With that being said, Wufei left the house. Trowa sat there, thinking about that last line. 'I hope you like Chinese ' he giggled a bit. Maybe he did. Just maybe...he did. After all, that was really sweet, and not like Wufei at all, to help. Well, he had never seen Wufei help anyone. Maybe...he did like Chinese. The door opened, and Wufei entered the house once more, with two bags in his hands. The smell hit Trowa's nose, and his stomach growled, and his mouth got wet. "Hope you're hungry." Wufei said, putting the bags on the table. He started the unpacking process. "Just grab what looks good to you." Trowa twitched. He looked up at Wufei.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The Asian snapped, slapping Trowa's hand away. "I didn't mean me!" He then went back to unloading food. That was odd...it didn't seem to bother Wufei too much, and there were no questions on the matter. And as for Trowa...He kind of liked the feel of Wufei's bottom. 'By the gods, I'm gay.' Trowa thought. 'Or am I? Who...who am I?' He looked back up at Wufei. The boy was finished with his task, and ready to sit. He walked to the fridge and pulled out some drinks. "Root Beer, Cola, OJ, or Beer...pick one. I suggest the OJ. You're healing." He turned to Trowa. "What? Why do you keep staring at me?" Trowa blinked. Unable to find an answer to that. Why did he keep staring? "fine, you're easier to get along with when you're quiet." Wufei said, handing a bottle of juice to the other boy. Trowa took it with a ginger hand. "Thanks." He said, then looked down at the food. He almost drooled. He was hungry, and he worked his ass off for someone being injured. Wufei sat down and grabbed up a takeout box filled with spicy chicken, and rice. He glanced at Trowa for a moment, then at his food. "Grab whatever looks good to you...but..." He looked up with a sly smile. "Do keep your hands to yourself." Trowa's cheeks went up in flames. Wufei smiled again, "I wont ask, because I don't care, its your business." He then went to his food, and began to eat. "I'm not..." Trowa began, but found no words. 'Not...what? Who am I?'

"You don't need to explain it to me Barton...I don't care." Wufei said. He looked up. "Don't worry about, I wasn't offended. I take it as a compliment." He went back to his food. Did he now! He liked to be groped? Or was it that, in a way, Trowa had let Wufei know, when he grabbed him, that he thought he looked good. Did Wufei enjoy complements? Who was Wufei anyway? "I drug out a culprit today, by his hair, and the bastard got away, his wig came off! Can you believe it! Duo got a kick out of it! You should have been there." Trowa stared long and hard, as Wufei spoke. Was this guy making polite dinner conversation? He looked up. "You're doing it again..." He snapped. Trowa turned red, but couldn't look away. "Do you have something to say to me?" He asked, putting his fork down. "And really, you should eat, you haven't touched...or...well, do you not like Chinese?" Trowa's cheeks got brighter. He could lead Santa through the fog on Christmas Eve! "I do!" He snapped. What was he admitting to? The fact that he liked the food, or the fact that he liked the provider. "Then eat..." Wufei said, going back to his food. He was almost done. "I..." Trowa began. Wufei looked up. "I...saw you naked!" Wufei raised his eye brow, and the room got quiet. Trowa looked for the escape route. Front door. He tapped his fingers on the table.

"I know." Wufei said. "Is that what this is about?" Trowa tried to understand, and find an answer for the question. "Or is there something else?" again, he tapped his fingers on the table, searching his mind for the right answer. "Do you like me, Barton?" Wufei's eyes were dark. Trowa tapped his fingers again. Wufei chuckled. "I see! Well that's good news!" He stood up, and Trowa's gaze followed, as he walked across the room, and put his box in the trash. "Do..what?" Trowa asked. Wufei rinsed his hands off, and crossed the room, and sat back down. "Eat. We'll discuss this later." He put his elbows on the table, and rested his chin on his hands. "I wanna discuss it now!" Trowa snapped. Wufei's eyes went wide for a second, then he smiled. "Ok." He said simply. "Keep in mind, I will kill you if you get on my nerves." Trowa nodded. "Noted. Now, what did you mean by...'good news'? Be honest." Wufei sat back in his chair. "You know how I am, right?" He looked on at the other boy. "I suppose. you're a proud China-men, and a skilled warrior, not to mention you hate women..." Trowa trailed off, making Wufei chuckle. "you're right there!" He leaned in over the table. "I really do hate them." He then stood up and began to leave the room. "I forgot, you don't like eating in front of other people. I'll leave you to it. Come to bed when you're ready, and don't wake me up." With that, he left the room. Trowa just sat there, blinking. What just happened?

No Name: Yippy!

Trowa: Pfft! good stuff kid!


	4. Eyes Of The Devil

No Name: Chapter 4! Chapter 4! *bouncing*

Trowa: -_-

No Name: .; sorry!

Eyes Of The Devil

Trowa opened his eyes, his first thought was, 'bathroom' his next, was something that can only be described as: 'crap!' He was looking right into Wufei's eyes. They were focused and cold. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice calm and passive. "Huh?" Trowa mumbled. He felt something warm on his shoulder. "You...you're cuddling me..." Wufei said softly. Trowa's eyed became large. Sure enough, he was, in fact cuddling with the other boy. He was way to close. You couldn't even get a penny in between the two of them. He suddenly realized what was going on with his Left shoulder. "You must have initiated it...Wufei...hand..." His hand was in place, firmly pulling Trowa close. He must have done it in his sleep. Wufei snapped to this fact, and removed his hand from Trowa's shoulder, as he were contagious or something. He had his arm wrapped around Trowa's shoulders though, so no mater how he tried to move, he was touching the other man. Wufei began to drip with sweat. "Barton, lay still...Just..." Trowa became stone, honestly afraid to move any more. Wufei tried to pull his hand out from underneath the other boy. "Should I sit up?" Trowa asked. Wufei didn't respond, he was to busy trying to pull his arm free. Trowa shrugged and sat up. Wufei was in the midst of pulling, so when the weight was off, he flew back, and right off the bed, landing right on his head, his legs in the air. Trowa had reached for him, but was to late. The thud confirmed that Wufei had hit the floor. "I tied..." Trowa squeaked. The other boy responded with a growl and nothing more. "Are you naked?" Trowa asked. How random, but he had to know. Wufei sat up, rubbing the knot on his head. "Ow...grr, no, I'm not, I slept in a pair of boxers, to better accommodate you."

Trowa blinked. Why was Wufei, of all people, being so nice? "I got the feeling from last nights dinner conversation, that you were uncomfortable with how I slept." he concluded. Trowa stared down at him for a moment, then spoke. "I don't mind." To hell with it, he thought. Wufei looked up at him with a hind of puzzled. "Hmm? Well, then I'll sleep naked, its more comfortable anyway. These things are so restricting." He tugged at the fabric. Trowa smiled, and let out a light giggle. "What an odd noise, coming from you Barton." Wufei said, he began to stand up. "Trowa." came the voice of this new person. Wufei looked down at him. "Ah, ok, on a first name basis, Chang." He said, stretching out his hand. Trowa looked at the soft skin of Wufei's palm, then grabbed it in his own. "Nice to meet you!" He said, shaking. Wufei ripped his hand away. "Stop playing. It's like I don't even know you anymore." He said. Trowa looked up, letting his eyes survey ever inch of Wufei's form. "Ditto." He said, when he got to the boys eyes. Wufei's cheeks burned for a moment, and Trowa noted it. "Were..you, just checking me out?" Was he! It was his turn to have his cheeks light on fire. "YOU WERE!" Wufei snapped. He stormed from the room, not knowing what else to do. Trowa watched as the boy slammed the door. He wasn't gone long. Wufei burst back into the room only seconds later. Trowa jumped, almost falling out of the bed as well. "Let me get this straight! You were checking me out! And yesterday, you grabbed my ass! Just what do you think is going on here! you turning into an Onna on me or something!" Trowa just blinked. "Whats an Onna?" he asked. Wufei threw his hands in the air, then let them fall to his sides. "This just isn't like you!" He snapped. Trowa had to agree, with a nod. "I'm..sorry. I don't know whats going on with me lately." He got quiet after that. Wufei let his shoulders drop, and he relaxed his frame. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry too." Wufei said. He began to fiddle with the sheet. "I must be confusing you. I miss led you last night, in letting you think I was ok with how things were playing out. I mean, I don't mind you having affections for me, just keep them to yourself."

Trowa felt weak, for some odd reason, he just wanted to latch on to the other boy, and never let go. He also felt like crying, which was odd as well. "I'm not sure I understand it myself, I feel really funny, and it's confusing me..." He said, making Wufei focus on him. "Confused? I thought..." He began, Trowa shook his head. "Not homosexual? Then whats with all the blushing, and grabbing...and, looking!" Trowa shrugged. "Well, I suppose I was wrong then." Wufei shook his head, "That's to bad." He said, standing up. "NOW HOLD ON!" Trowa yelled. Wufei jumped a bit. "I'm confused, what the hell is up with you! you told me last night you thought it was good news that I liked you! and you made it a point to tell me you did NOT like women! Then today, you tell me no, basically, and then get offended when you find out I'm not gay! you talk about confusing Wufei! There y'go!" Wufei had his eyes on the floor. His hair covering his face. Trowa sat there looking at him, watching him, waiting for something. "I..don't get involved..." Wufei began. "I keep to myself, and fight alone, for a reason. I don't wanna get to close. Afraid I may act out..." Trowa gasped. "You're gay!" He snapped. His eyes went wide, when Wufei rushed him, and roughly cupped his hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" He snapped. His tone dark, and dangerous. That was his, 'i'll murder you in cold blood' tone. "There's nothing wrong with that." Trowa spoke from behind his comrades hand. "I know that! I still don't get involved! I have my reasons!" Wufei snapped, letting go of Trowa's mouth. "Well, give me one good one." He said, wiping at his lips. Wufei lowered his head. "Fear...you happy now? That's my only reason! No one here is...like me...and I don't wanna get rejected. Its happened before, and I cant..." Trowa gasped, Wufei had tears in his eyes. He had been hurt before. Well, new guy taking over Trowa's body...ACTION!

Trowa reached over, and wrapped his arms around the other boy, making him let out a short breath. The tears that were hold up in the corners of his eyes, fell. Finally. Trowa hugged him tighter. "I have no idea what I'm doing." He said in Wufei's ear. Wufei stayed quiet. He was shaking a bit. "Do you know why the tough guys always cry in those cartoon shows?" Trowa asked. Wufei's eyes were wide, he shook his head. "Because they've been strong too long." Trowa finished, nuzzling into Wufei's neck. "So, don't worry about it, ok. Just accept who you are, and I'll try to do the same for myself. and as far as you not wanting to be involved..." HE pulled away, and grabbed up Wufei's face. "Is it, that you don't wanna get rejected, or that you haven't found the right guy?" Wufei swallowed hard, and looked right into Trowa's eyes. "Green. Your eyes are green. I never noticed before..." Trowa smiled, and gave the other boy a wink. Wufei's cheeks got hot for a moment, then he too, smiled. "What are we doing?" He asked, and Trowa giggled. "I have no idea, but I know, I like you." Wufei's eyes became dark, he got close to the others face, making him back up a bit. He moved a little close, and lips collided. He pulled away, and looked a bit sheepish. Trowa giggled. "That all you got? I know you can do better than that!" He said. Wufei looked up at him, eyes blazing. "You want more, Barton! I don't think you could handle more!" He snapped. Trowa chuckled. "you'd be surprised at what I can handle." Wufei leaned in and planted another hot kiss on his comrade. He inserted his we appendage at the right moment, and began to massage the roof of his mouth. Trowa's eyes rolled back in his head, and he let out a moan. Wufei pulled away. "Why did you stop?"

"You...you don't wanna go any further! Trust me. I don't even know what's happening right now! I can't belive I just did that! you-" He gasped when Trowa grabbed his face and pulled it close. "Do you want me?" Wufei nodded. "Do you like me?" Wufei nodded. "Do you wanna be on top?" Wufei nodded, then snapped and shook his head. "Huh? I would have pegged you for a top." Trowa said with a laugh. Wufei smiled, as he spoke. "Then there's allot you don't know about me! To be honest, I could go either way." He said with a shrug. Trowa couldn't believe what was taking place. He woke up this morning in that mans arms, and now, they were about to go all the way! His eyes, that's what did it for him. Those dark eyes, like the devil. Trowa began the kissing process this time, and took it one step farther, he began to cup Wufei, and massage. This little movement made them both moan with passion, as the two began to position themselves. He never thought he would feel another mans penis in his hands, yet, here he was. Wufei must have been here before, he knew where to grab, and had no problem with it. He straddled Trowa, and began to dry hump as they kissed. Trowa threw his head back. Best morning ever! Wufei took this as an opportunity to begin the process of getting things ready. He slipped his boxers down, and began to go to work on himself. Trowa thought, he was rubbing himself down, but no, he was...was...that a finger in there! There was allot he did't know! Wufei was right, very...very right...

No Name: I'll stop there, I don't wanna go to far. I don't know whats acceptable or not, even though I have read some raunchy fics around here!

Trowa: Better to play it safe, just in case! but, very good! will there be a 5?

No Name: I think so!


	5. Rejects and Losers

No Name: Time for another Chapter!

Trowa: Don't do it what I think you're gunna do!

No Name: It'll turn out ok!

Rejects and Losers

Trowa was the last to sit, It had taken him a little longer than the others to walk down the hall. The Preventers HQ was large and in some spots, Dark and hard to maneuver around. He was the last to sit, with a shameful look. A week had gone by. One of the best he had experienced. He looked to his right, and passed the other boys, to glance at Wufei. He was focused as he watched Sally instruct the group. With just a blink, Wufei plastered a glance in Trowa's direction. 'Hi.' He said with his lips, then added a smile. With another blink, Wufei returned his eyes to the front of the room. What was that about?

The two of them had spent a week, locked in sexual embraces, and sharing amazing breakfasts, and dinners. Talking about this and that, hugging, kissing...doing other things, when Wufei would come home. Trowa was sure that they were, or were on their way to becoming an item. He understood all that Wufei had been through. Like the hurt he suffered when he did put himself out there and getting shot down. Or like how he was once married to a woman, and Watched as said woman died in the heat of battle.

"Did I do something to piss you off?" Trowa asked. As Wufei was exiting the conference room, Trowa stopped him. Wufei looked up into his one visible eye. "We have a mission to go on, and you need to find something productive to do for the next 24 hours." He said, pulling his hand away from the other boy. "Just answer the question. Did I piss you off? you gave me a look in there...and..." Wufei shook his head.

"What do you think was going on here?" He asked. Trowa's eyes said it all, he was clearly hurt. "We...did stuff..." He said, with that cute confusion. "Indeed, and it was great, but I only let you, because I was vulnerable, and I felt fat that day." Wufei said quickly, then waving at Heero, who was gesturing him to follow the group. "Wow, you really are gay..." Trowa mumbled. "Yes, now would you shut up! Look, I gatta go." He pat Trowa on the shoulder, and lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry." he said, and began to walk away.

Trowa sat down, and looked up at the sparkle covered ceiling. He let out a long sigh. He had only been Wufei's love interest for about 6 days, and was already broken up with. Shortest relationship he had ever had. He felt used, and rejected. Something Wufei was surly used to. So why did he do it? Maybe it was Trowa, thinking to much. he tended to do that. Once again, his mind became a war zone. He had 23 hours to figure out what to say when Wufei returned from his mission with the others.

He didn't regret the time he had spent with the other boy, that was true, but it left him feeling lost and confused. He had never been with a man, and never thought it would happen. He recalled the look on Wufei's face in that faithful moment when the two of them finally became one together. Now he pictured the same face telling him that all they had was nothing more than a swift moment. He wanted Wufei, that was that. Confusion turned, as he looked up at that ceiling, into something a little clearer.

"I get the feeling you're upset about something." Trowa looked up and saw Quatre, taking a seat to his left. "your instincts amaze me Que." The said boy smiled. "you're joining the others in their silly nick name they gave me! That's so not like you Tro Tro!" Quatre said with a giggle. Trowa's mouth dropped open. "Where did that one come from!" Quatre let out another giggle, and said, "Wufei." He then pat his comrade on the shoulder, and stood up. "I think he likes you."

He began to walk away, but got grabbed by the wrist. "What? What do you mean?" Quatre turned. "You know...I mean...about..." Quatre sat down. "I know that he's gay." He said, helping out his stuttering friend. "How do you-" Trowa began, but Quatre cut him off. "He told me, a year or so ago. You and I are the only ones who know. He...asked me out, and I rejected him. I'm not proud of it, but I'm not-"

"Gay." Trowa finished. "I honestly thought you were." He finished. Quatre giggled. "That's what he said, and then walked away. I felt so bad, I ate a whole tub of butter!" Trowa giggled. "You sure you're not gay?" Quatre laughed hard.

"You should see me eat butter...I look like...well, a zombie on drugs!" He said. Trowa nodded with a smile. "Look, don't freak out, ok. This is just Wufei. He likes you though, that's for sure." He said, standing up. "How do you know?" Trowa asked. Quatre turned around. "He told me. Simple as that." He turned to walk away, and once more, was grabbed. "Wait, wait! That's it! He just, told you!" Quatre rolled his eyes. "Yes, we talk...all the time! I may be straight, but I love the gays! The highlight of my day is dishing it with queeny bitches!"

"I think you just said, like...10 offensive things." Trowa blurted.

"Look, are you gay? Yes? No? Who cares! You wanna be gay, GREAT! I wasn't offensive at all, you're a newborn baby homo, you're not used to all the talk! Come with me when I have lunch with Wufei one of these days!" With that, Quatre stood up, "Now then, I need to get going. I have some maintenance on Sandrock I've been neglecting, and I'm sure you wanna be alone." The blond winked at the Italian, and walked away.

"I need to talk to you!" Trowa snapped. Wufei was walking down the hall, briskly pacing his steps to get away. "Not now, Barton, I have a mission report to finish, and I'm late for something, I'm sure." Trowa quickened his stride, and grabbed the other boy by his arm, stopping him. "Please, just stop, and talk to me! Please!" Wufei turned, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry." was all he said.

"Look, I get it. I had a chat with Quatre, mostly about butter...anyway, he told me that you opened up to him-"

"I don't wanna talk to you about this..."

"He told me...you opened up to him! you shared a secret with him! He also told me...he shot you down...Wufei I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

Wufei tried to walk away, but Trowa held his hand firm, then pulled him close. "STOP! Just...stop! Don't do that!" He snapped, pushing Trowa away. "Don't do that here! in fact, don't do that at all! Ever!" He pulled his hand away, and shoved Trowa harder. "Just...stay away from me!" With that, he turned on his heels and trotted down the hall toward his destination, sobbing slightly. Trowa lowered his head. There was no way in hell he would give up. He was know for his insane inability to let anything go, ever. This just became a hunt.

Trowa: *Sniffs* Ah, the smell of the hunt!


End file.
